black rose
by Rose dymonde
Summary: about zeref and rose, rose is a diamond dragon slayer and has a twin brother ross that is overly protective over her heart. Will zeref have to kill the one personm that might love rose more than himself? find out! rated t just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 the petals

chapter 1: the two and one

Rose P.O.V

We'er walking out of the woods from our mothers final resting place. She wasn't really our mother but she treated us like her own." Nee-chan when are we going to be there i'm really tired?'' My twin brother ross he's a frail little moron but my brother at best."In a little while shut up and wait.'' He looked at me shocked at what I said but i mean when you have a 10 year old boy asking you every ten freaking seconds where are we gonna eat it really annoys a person. We walked for a little while later and found this building with a symbol on it we walked inside and there were people eating cake, fighting, and crying everywhere talk about the worst place to be. I walked in with ross at my side this little pink haired boy came and charged at me his fists aflame i looked at him and punched him in the mouth he flew back and the whole place just stopped. Ross looked at the boy to see if he was O.K i tried to grab him but he took off. 'boy's are idiots' i said to myself. I started to walk out of the building when i see my brother fly by me and land with a thud it looked like he got beaten up. "Ross...ross!" i screamed running towards my twin. The pink haired boy beat me to him i cursed and glared at him 'now what the hell does this little bastard want ?' i thought as he started to turn to a big bonfire. " fight me girl or i'll be forced to beat up your sister!" This little idiot-"" He's my twin brother you flame- head and why the hell should i give you what you want?'' He started to cool down a little before answering... he said he didn't know man did that ever piss me off. The wind around me started to blow my hood off my head i through it all the way off because it was bugging me...'' DIAMOND GEAR!'' my hair went from down to two pony tails being held up by diamond stars my out fit a torn dress to an all white outfit (A/N it's like erza's when she was fighting the lady in the tower of heaven) i had two katanas in my hand a yelled every violent thing i could think of until the boy wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Ross looked at me finally awake from his recent injuries.

" Nee-san are you alright and your cloak is off?!" he asked clearly worried about me. I nod.

Normal P.O.V

" That girl just beat the crap out of you dragneel", said gray. Everyone was crowded around rose and natsu as they asked rose question after question. "leave me alone ross lets go." she said and they were close to being gone when master makarov yelled for them to join the guild. from a distance it looked like she was just staring him down and ross was the only one talking and asking questions. Soon later ross was surprisingly dragging ross back to the guild to introduce themselves and make amends with natsu.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter this plot doesn't belong to hiro mashima but most of the characters do so enjoy the rest of the chapters first-ish fanfic and review plzz


	2. Chapter 2 the stem

chapter 1: the two and one

Rose P.O.V

We'er walking out of the woods from our mothers final resting place. She wasn't really our mother but she treated us like her own." Nee-chan when are we going to be there i'm really tired?'' My twin brother ross he's a frail little moron but my brother at best."In a little while shut up and wait.'' He looked at me shocked at what I said but i mean when you have a 10 year old boy asking you every ten freaking seconds where are we gonna eat it really annoys a person. We walked for a little while later and found this building with a symbol on it we walked inside and there were people eating cake, fighting, and crying everywhere talk about the worst place to be. I walked in with ross at my side this little pink haired boy came and charged at me his fists aflame i looked at him and punched him in the mouth he flew back and the whole place just stopped. Ross looked at the boy to see if he was O.K i tried to grab him but he took off. 'boy's are idiots' i said to myself. I started to walk out of the building when i see my brother fly by me and land with a thud it looked like he got beaten up. "Ross...ross!" i screamed running towards my twin. The pink haired boy beat me to him i cursed and glared at him 'now what the hell does this little bastard want ?' i thought as he started to turn to a big bonfire. " fight me girl or i'll be forced to beat up your sister!" This little idiot-"" He's my twin brother you flame- head and why the hell should i give you what you want?'' He started to cool down a little before answering... he said he didn't know man did that ever piss me off. The wind around me started to blow my hood off my head i through it all the way off because it was bugging me...'' DIAMOND GEAR!'' my hair went from down to two pony tails being held up by diamond stars my out fit a torn dress to an all white outfit (A/N it's like erza's when she was fighting the lady in the tower of heaven) i had two katanas in my hand a yelled every violent thing i could think of until the boy wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Ross looked at me finally awake from his recent injuries.

" Nee-san are you alright and your cloak is off?!" he asked clearly worried about me. I nod.

Normal P.O.V

" That girl just beat the crap out of you dragneel", said gray. Everyone was crowded around rose and natsu as they asked rose question after question. "leave me alone ross lets go." she said and they were close to being gone when master makarov yelled for them to join the guild. from a distance it looked like she was just staring him down and ross was the only one talking and asking questions. Soon later ross was surprisingly dragging ross back to the guild to introduce themselves and make amends with natsu.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter this plot doesn't belong to hiro mashima but most of the characters do so enjoy the rest of the chapters first-ish fanfic and review plzz


End file.
